elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 12
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. By adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. Unlike prior entries, this transcript is wholly original to this site. Elfen Lied Anime Episode 12 - Quagmire ~ Taumeln Nana: Noooooo!! Isobe: What are you doing, put the girl out of her misery. Mariko: But why, you told me I can kill this one, that's what you said right? Isobe: Yes, that's right so what? Mariko: Well you see if I kill her right away the fun won't last too long. Nana: Uh...ugh.. where's my leg, uh No Please! I don't wanna feel anymore pain, No more pain! Mariko: Oh no, she's already stopped moving, and she's the only one I'm allowed to kill. This stinks. Shirakawa: This is all a game to her. Like tearing the wings off of an insect. Mariko: Hey! Big sister can you hear me? Are we finished already? Nana: Pa-pa Kouta: Huh, what's going on? Nyu: Nyu?..nyu nyu....Nyuuuu!?? Shirakawa: Number 35, that's it you've done enough. Mariko: Ok, is this it? This is boring. Kouta: Nana! Shirakawa: uh, Stop! Isobe: How'd that kid break the perimeter? Why didn't the guard team stop him? Kouta: What's going on, huh? What the hell is happening? Nana: Why did you come..for me? Isobe: Looks like he knows number 7. Mariko: Hey, would it be okay to kill that guy too? Shirakawa: Give me a second. I wonder how much he knows about the situation. Kouta: What? What's going on? Your leg. Nana: He's innocent, there's no reason to hurt him. Kouta: Nana, what is this? Mariko: Aww, isn't that sweet. That guy must be your friend. Nana: Kouta get outta here right now, if you don't they'll kill you. Kouta: What!? I'll be killed? Isobe: Not good. Shirakawa: What's wrong? Isobe: The guard brigade on the Kamakura site has been taken out. There's a crowd gathering. This isn't good. Shirakawa: With this many irregularities we can't continue. Isobe: Shirakawa!? Shirakawa: I'm going to talk to him. Isobe: Don't stray from our orders, it's dangerous, our mission is to kill number 7. Shirakawa: A human and a Diclonius are communicating outside of the lab, we can do this without killing her. Isobe: Shirakawa! Damn it. Number 35, kill number 7. Mariko: Okay. Shirakawa: Don't do it! Nana: uh-uuuh.. Watch out! uh..aahh-uuhh. Mariko: I can't allow it. You shouldn't have any friends after all you're just like me Nana: Uh..ugh uh... Kouta: NANAA! Nyu: Koutaaaaa!!! Kouta: huh? Isobe: Number 7 fell under the water, get the divers in the water right away. Nyu: Koutaaaaa!! Shirakawa: Uh.. It can't be. Nyu: Nyuuuuu!-uuh. Shirakawa: Lucy!! Mariko: ugh Shirakawa: Ugh uh uh uh.. Kouta: Nyu, are you alright? Shirakawa: Stay away from her! Kouta: Wha-what are you doing? Let me go! ur argh.. Shirakawa: Listen to me! That girl will kill you. Kouta: What are you saying!? You're crazy! Let me Go-urgh! Nyu. Nyu! Nyu: Kouta? Isobe: What are you doing number 35!? Hurry up and get Lucy! Mariko: I can't. Isobe: Why not!? Mariko: That girl isn't Lucy. Isobe: What are you saying? Hurry up! Before she has a chance to get away. Shirakawa, run! Don't worry about him. Nyu: Kouta? Shirakawa: Oh god, it's you. Nyu: nyu?.. Mariko: My arms. Isobe: What's that? Mariko: They aren't coming out. (insert crying) (not sure what sound effect that makes) Isobe: What are you saying? Alright. Go retrieve number 35. Mariko: My arms aren't coming ou-hu-h-out.so Captain Soldier: Go! Soldiers: Yes-sir! Isobe: Don't forget the restraints. Shirakawa: Wha-what's going on? Kouta: Uh! Nyu! Lets get out of here. Shirakawa: No! Wait! Mariko: They aren't coming out! Isobe: Damn it! The timing couldn't be worse. Mariko: They aren't coming oooouuut... Isobe: Don't let Lucy get away. Shirakawa: Wait! Don't kill Lucy, she's not the target. Captain Soldier: Shoot her!! Shirakawa: Au-uh..u Nyu: Nyuu! Shirakawa: Ugh, Stop shooting! Isobe: It's too late, we can't let the witness walk away. Spread out! Shoot to kill, don't waste any time with warning shots. If any of you hesitate we're all going to end up dead. Captain soldier: He's right. Get ready! Shirakawa: Ugh.. Kouta: They're gonna.. kill us. Nyu: Kouta? Kouta: Run for it Nyu! Get out of here!! Nyu: Kouta!? Captain Soldier: Fire!!! Nyu: Koutaaaaa!!!!!! Yuka: I really just don't understand. The way he is with Nana, or even the way he is with Nyu. Kouta doesn't have any connection with those girls.. so why? Mayu: He doesn't have any..with me. Yuka: ..Mayu? Mayu: He treated me like he treated Nana. It's as if..Kouta could tell that society had abandoned us, and he took us in without even thinking about it. I can't really explain it, but I don't think he can turn his back on people who need help. He's sad when others are sad and, for some reason he thinks it's up to him to do something about it. Yuka: I think I know the reason. I'm sure it has something to do with..that awful tragedy he went through. Mayu: Tragedy? Yuka: Oh, nevermind. Mayu: Well, in the end I don't think his reasons matter. This place it's the only place I've ever called home, Nyu and Nana are like sisters to me, and it's nice to have parents. Yuka: Parents? Mayu: Of course at the Kaede house Kouta is a father and you're the mother. That's how it feels like to me anyway. Yuka: Mayu!? Uh, what are you saying? Mayu: I'm sure, after all this everyone is gonna come back safe and sound. It's home. Kouta: Uh, what just happened? Huh? Captian Soldier: That's impossible. Shirakawa: Lucy, now I understand. Your personality was split and now you're... Kouta: Nyu? What's the matter? Shirakawa: Listen to me, that girl is not who you think she is. She's.. Lucy is... Kouta: Uh? Shirakawa: Cheif.. please forgive me. Kouta: Uh uh uh ugh ah aaaaah!!!!! Child Lucy: You're a liar. Lucy: Here we go. Isobe: Don't be stupid what are you waiting for? If you all fire at once she can't deflect every bullet. Captain Soldier: She's suicidal. She flies. Kouta: ah... ah.. Captain Soldier: Shoot her! Kill her now and we don't have to worry about killing the civilian. Soldier 1: Shit! Lucy: Shoot me. Soldier 1: Aaaaaargh! Soldier 2: Die you monster! Aaaaah!! All other soldiers: Aaaaaah!!! Kouta: ah.. ah.. That's it, it's her. Child Yuka: Uh, it cracked again. Child Kouta: You're such a spas, well keep practicing and I guess we'll see what happens. Child Yuka: Don't act like you're so cool!...Uh nooo noo... Child Kouta: Stop being dumb, people can see us. Child Yuka: We won't be able to see each other for so long, not until next summer. Child Kouta: That's weird, I think that girl's here. Child Yuka: What? Child Kouta: Hey now stop crying, you're not a little kid. Child Yuka: O-okay Child Kouta: Where did Kanae go? I'm worried about her. Child Yuka: I don't know. I hope she isn't lost.... What's this? What's going on? Kouta's Father: Kouta! Yuka! Child Yuka: Uncle? Kouta's Father: Oh, Thank god, you're both okay. Where's Kanae? Child Kouta: Hey.. what happened? Kouta's Father: Kanae, where is she? Child Kouta: I don't know we got separated.... Kouta's Father: Separated!? We have to find her! Child Kouta: ..But, dad tell me what happened? Kouta's Father: They say a bomb exploded down the street. Child Kouta: A bomb!? Child Yuka: Uhh, how scary. Kanae: Kouta! Child Kouta: Kanae! Child Yuka: Kanae! Are you okay? Kouta Father: .. Uh.. huu Child Yuka: There's blood on her clothes. Kouta's Father: Sweety are you hurt? Kanae: uh uh. A lot of people got killed. Child Kouta: People got killed!? Kanae: I..s-saw it.... i saw it. Kouta's Father: You're safe now lets go home. Child Yuka: Kouta, come back next year. Child Kouta: Sure. Child Yuka: Don't forget... about me. Promise me you won't forget. Child Kouta: ahh, yea of course I'll come back next year. After all I like you. Child Yuka: Good. I'll wait. I'll wait for you as long as it takes so you, better not forget about me. Kanae: ..ugh Child Yuka: ..ehp Child Kouta: What are you doing Kanae!? Kanae: Hue uh huu mmph Child Yuka: You be a good girl okay Kanae. Kanae: Bleeegh Child Yuka: Huuuuh!? Child Kouta: Cut it out Kanae! Kouta's Fahter: Come along, we're leaving. Child Kouta: I guess she's not coming.That's too bad. Kouta's Father: Kouta! Child Kouta: uh.. eh, sorry. Child Kouta: Kanae? What's the matter? Kanae: You're a dummy Kouta! Ya hear me, a big fat dummy! People like you should be killed by the girl with the horns. Child Kouta: Huh!? What did you just say!? Kanae: I saw-er at the festival. A girl with horns killed everybody just like that she chopped-em into pieces. Child Kouta: Shut up and stop acting crazy! There's no way that happened. Kanae: It's true I saw it! Child Kouta: You're Lying! Kanae: I saw it!! Child Kouta: I'm telling you I don't like little brats that lie. Kanae: ergh...You DUMMY! Stupid DUMMY! I'm not a liar. Kouta's Father: Hey you two cut it out! Kanae: I don't care if you believe me, a girl with horns killed everybody. I saw it! ...huh?.. Ah uh.. uh Child Kouta: What is it now Kanae? Oh, it's you. I didn't know you were on the train. When I didn't see you at the station I started to wonder. Kanae: Kouta! What are you talking about? Hurry up, hurry up and get out of here she's going to.. Child Lucy: You're a liar. Child Kouta: Uh? Child Lucy: That cousin you're taking to the festival tomorrow, did you say it was a boy? or was it a girl? Child Kouta: ah...uh... my cousin's a boy. Child Lucy: Oh okay that's great. Then, tomorrow, tomorrow night I'll come see you off at the station alright. Child Kouta: Wha? Child Lucy: Bye. Child Kouta: Hey! Child Lucy: Woah!! Look at that neck! How'd he get such a long neck?! Hey I can't believe it. mhehehe Wow! What is that thing? He's so big! He's huge! How'd he ever get this big? Wooaaaah!!! uh, wow the water feels so good. Mmhehe Child Kouta: Hey, your face is dirty. Hehahahahahahahaha.. eh, woah Child Lucy: Hahahahehehe Now it looks like you're the one that needs a bath. Child Kouta: Hmph, you little.. That was payback. Child Lucy: You started it. Child Kouta: Achoo! We won't be able to ride the bus until our clothes are dry. ugh ehrg e-eh I, I can't breathe. Child Lucy: Ugh, u-oh I'm sorry, are you alright. Child Kouta: "cough cough cough" K-hey, you scared me. What's with you all of a sudden? Hey? Child Lucy: Kouta. Child Kouta: Yeah? Child Lucy: Will you do me a favor? If I keep killing people, if I can't find some way to stop myself from doing it... Kouta: .. U-uh, uh uh Captain Soldier: You son of a bitch! uh urgh aah. Child Lucy: .. Kouta, I wan't you to kill me. Kouta: This.. this can't be happening, it can't be. It can't be! Lucy: La la laaaaa la la. La la laaaaa la la la la. la la la la..... Kanae: They're so cute! Child Yuka: Aren't they? And they've got shops like this all over Kamakura. Child Kouta: ahhhh. I think I'll get this one. Child Yuka: What? Why don't you get one that plays a happier song? Mmhehe Kanae: Yea Child Kouta: I'm getting this one! I happen to think this music is nice. Child Lucy: M-hmph Child Kouta: u-uh....You like it? Child Lucy: What? Child Kouta: Why else would you be staring. Child Lucy: I thought.. I just thought it was a pretty song that's all. Child Kouta: Really?...uh Child Lucy: Leave me alone. You're not funny. Child Kouta: Hey! What do you think do you wanna be friends? Child Yuka: Where did you go to draw today? Child Kouta: Oh, up in the mountain. I met this really strange girl. Child Yuka: You met a girl up there? Kanae: Kouta!! Look!! I found a ton of pretty seashells look aren't they great. Child Lucy: Uh aahh. Child Kouta: Here you go. If those horns are giving you trouble maybe you should hide them. Child Lucy: You're a liar. Kanae: Noooo!! Child Kouta: Kanae! Kanae: Hurry Kouta, we have to get out of here. We have to get out of here or she'll kill us! Kouta: *smack* You idiot! What are you saying? Listen to yourself you're crazy! Apologize to my friend right now, or y-you know what Kanae, I'll hate you forever. Kanae: No, please Kouta don't say it. Don't say you hate me. Child Kouta: u-uh, ugh.... uh uhuhuh-uh.....r-urgh r...Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Kouta's Father: Hey Kouta! What are you screaming about? Child Kouta: ah, Dad? u-uhu uh uh Did you do this to them? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. Child Lucy: What are you saying? We were friends that's why I didn't kill you. Category:Anime Category:Transcripts Category:Series Information Category:Episodes